Gone Forever?
by Emilee1
Summary: Inuyasha has been kiled by the colliding energies of Naraku and himself. How will this loss effect Kagome. There will be a happy ending so please read this and don't give out on it because it will be good and sweet. Please rr COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Battle

Disclaimer: Inuyasha holds his Tetsusuiga in the air ready to hit me with it. "Not mine!"  
  
Author's Notes: Inuyasha and Naraku finally have their battle, but they are both killed with their colliding powers. What will happen to Kagome with Inuyasha gone?  
  
Gone Forever?  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Battle  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on a high limb in a tree. The wind swiftly blew the leaves making a calm russtle sound. Kagome had just woken up. She slowly walked to the tree and looked up to find Inuyasha asleep. Of course he was worn out from the battle he had with Sesshomaru the day before. They had to call it a draw seeing as though Kagura was spying on them. She used her wind and both of their swords were swept away.  
  
Shippou was just waking up and walked over to Kagome. "Good morning Kagome."  
  
"Good morning Shippou."Kagome replied.  
  
"I am not surprised that he is tired."  
  
"Yeah."Kagome said with a sigh. Inuyasha needs to take a rest. He has had too many battles so far and there is not telling when Naraku might show up or one of his incarnations.  
  
Inuyasha slightly shifted and fell out of the tree landing on his face. Kagome and Shippou were both stunned to find that Inuyasha was still asleep. They both giggled watching him with his face in the ground and his muffled snoring.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered slightly shaking him.  
  
He opened his eyes and jumped backward because Kagome was right in his face. She laughed as he walked to the side of the well and sat down.  
  
Later that day Inuyasha stood up unexpectedly. They looked at him with questioned looks on their faces.  
  
"Naraku..."Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha is not in any condition to fight Naraku. He is tired enough, he can't handle anyone else. Kagome thought looking in the direction Inuyasha was looking. She saw a babbon coming down from the sky.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. I see that you do not have your sword with you."Naraku said smiling.  
  
"I won't need the sword to defeat you."  
  
I hope Sango and Miroku find Tetsusuiga soon, but maybe we shouldn't have sent those two alone. Kagome thought chuckling.  
  
Imediately Inuyasha and Naraku began fighting. Inuyasha slashed at Naraku and he dodged it. Naraku then took his baboon disguise off and fought at his full potential.  
  
Miroku and Sango finally returned. "Inuyasha!"Miroku yelled throwing the sword at Inuyasha. He caught it.  
  
"Now you will die Naraku."Inuyasha said unsheathing Tetsusuiga. 


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Disclaimer: Inuyasha turns full demon and holds Tetsusuiga steady ready to attack. "NOT MINE!"  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2 enjoy!  
  
Gone Forever?  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 2: Goodbye  
  
Inuyasha holds Tetsusuiga ready for Naraku to approach him. "Inuyasha, you are in no condition to fight him!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Shut up monk! I don't have time to listen to you. Can't you see I am busy?" Inuyasha was off guard and Naraku decided to attack. A direct hit which knocked Inuyasha unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled running towards him.  
  
"Kagome, don't go!"Sango yelled.  
  
Naraku turned seeing Kagome. "I will kill you also."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear. Naraku shot at her, but she could not move because if she moved it would hit Inuyasha.  
  
He was still unconscious but a thought entered his mind in a dream. You must save Kagome. "Inuyasha!"Kagome's voice echoed inside his head. "Hahahaha!"Naraku laughed. Kagome was standing about 10 feet away from Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Naraku started to attack her. Inuyasha ran towards her but did not get any closer. Finally he woke up and looked around to see Kagome frozen in fear.  
  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha screamed running in front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha, no!!!"Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha was hit in his stomach leaving a giant gash with blood seeping from it.  
  
Kagome ran over to him, but he seemed to still be standing. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He picked up Tetsusuiga and walked toward Naraku. He stopped and the two separate winds collided creating the windscar. Inuyasha swung his sword while Naraku also attacked. Their attacks collided creating a giant mass of energy. They pushed at each other until the ball exploded sending their attacks backfiring on them.  
  
Naraku was cut in half while Inuyasha was sent flying into a tree. He hit the ground just barely alive. His eyes were open but his pupils were not visible.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou ran over to him. Kagome swung her backpack off of her back trying to find the bandages.  
  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"You will be fine Inuyasha. Don't worry."  
  
"Kagome, I love you..."Inuyasha whispered with his last breath. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the sad part. Chapter 3 enjoy!  
  
Gone Forever?  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 3: Kagome's Sorrow  
  
Kagome sat on the hard ground in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sango walked over to her and said, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome did not move she just sat there staring at Inuyasha. Why? Why did he have to...go? I... I loved him. The words echoed inside her head. A tear ran down her face. She stood up and ran away, tears pouring out of her eyes and falling behind her.  
  
"Kagome!"Shippo cried but she kept on running. Sango made a move to go after her but Miroku stopped her. "She needs some time to herself."Miroku said.  
  
They were all very sad about Inuyasha's death, especially Kagome. She ran to the sacred tree where they first met. This is the sacred tree. The same place where I first met Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I know you can be a real jerk sometimes but I still love you.  
  
Tears were still pouring down her face. She sat down and put her head on her arm which was stretched across her legs.  
  
Shippo went against Miroku's wishes and found Kagome. "Kagome?"  
  
She looked up. "It is all right. Just calm..."  
  
"It is not all right! I loved Inuyasha and now he is gone! I never even got to tell him."Kagome screamed crying even harder.  
  
Shippo was shocked at what he was hearing. Kagome really loves Inuyasha. Maybe if we can finish the sacred jewel, we can bring him back.  
  
"Kagome, if we finish the sacred jewel then we can bring Inuyasha back. It will be hard but we can do it."  
  
Kagome's face lighted up. She smiled and said, "That sounds great. We will start right away."  
  
I will see you again Inuyasha. I will get to see and love ypu once again.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Shard

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Part 4! It starts getting batter!  
  
Gone Forever?  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 4: The Final Shard  
  
Kagome stood up as they all set off to find the last of the shards. "Feeling any better Kagome?" Shippo asked sitting on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I guess a little better."Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome, do you sense any shards?"Miroku asked seriously.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't thinking about that. Sorry, let me see. I sense one. It is coming up behind us wait there are 20, no 40, no 60! There are 60 shards closing in on us."  
  
Naraku... You are the only one I know that would have that many shards. But you are dead.  
  
Kagura came up behind them and said, "I have come to collect the last of the shards you posess."  
  
"You can't have them."Sango said.  
  
Kagura ran over and quickly picked up Shippo. "Shippo!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hand over the shards or the kitsune dies and goes to live with Inuyasha."  
  
"Let me go."Shippo said struggling to break free from Kagura's grasp.  
  
Miroku held his hand over the beads that secured his wind tunnel.  
  
"Don't even try it monk. You will also suck in your little friend."  
  
Kagura, I will defeat you somehow someway.  
  
All of a sudden an arrow shot by piercing Kagura's heart. He was pinned to a tree as Inuyasha once was. Kagome went over to her and got Shippo and the shards. Miroku also walked over and said, "He will not come back." He opened his wind tunnel and sucked her inside.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!"Kagome screamed. "We only need one more shard and I sense it!!!" She was jumping for joy knowing that she could see Inuyasha again.  
  
"There is no time to waste. Lets go!"Sango yelled running in the direction Kagome pointed the shard was at.  
  
When they arrived it was strange to find it sitting on a rock and not a person in sight. Kagome reached out and picked it up. The jewel was completed. "Now is the time I guess."  
  
"Go on... Bring Inuyasha back."Sango said sweetly.  
  
"All right here goes."Kagome said closing her eyes.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 5! This is the ending.  
  
Gone Forever?  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 5: Welcome Back  
  
I want Inuyasha to come back to us. I want to love him again.  
  
The jewel began to glow and then subsided and disappeared. " Did it work?"Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"I sure hope so."Kagome said.  
  
A rustling was heard in the bushes and they quickly turned around. A man walked out who had black hair and brown eyes. He looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome?"  
  
She took one step forward and fell into his arms crying. "Inuyasha! You are back! I thought I had lost you forever."  
  
They both walked silently towards the well. "Inuyasha, why are you human?"  
  
"I can remeber the shikon jewel showing me your thoughts when you made your wish. It disappeared and reappeared in front of me showing me everything. I had a choice to make, human or demon. I chose human as you can see."  
  
"Why did you chose to be a human? You were trying to complete the jewel so you could become a full fledged demon."  
  
"I made that decision so that I could love you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened s he pulled her into a light kiss. They both stood up and walked back over to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango to tell them why Inuyasha was a human.  
  
Later, they had all left the feudal era and went to Kagome's time. Even though the shikon jewel was gone for some strange reason they could go through the well anyway. Inuyasha and Kagome were happily married and had a child named Koga. Inuyasha did not like the name at all but it fit his personality. He was very stubborn and loved wolves.  
  
All in all, they had a very happy family.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
